Thèmes
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: Recueil d'OS, ne contenant pas que du Kuro/Fye, mais plein d'autres genres ! Je vous invite à découvrir ces petits OS sur un thème donné... Enjoy ! N 5: La rentrée, en ligne !
1. Badminton

**Voici un receuil de OS écrits sur des thèmes donnés par des amis.**

**Même si les CLAMP étaient mortes, ces persos resteraient leurs créations !**

**Thème: Badminton**

* * *

><p>Quelle belle chose que le badminton.<p>

En effet, il n'y a pas plus apaisant de voir les bonds lents et superbes des volants de badminton.

Dans la salle de sport, ces volants planaient joyeusement, allant d'une raquette à l'autre.

Les spectateurs, fasciné, étaient au départ venu encourager un proche, mais tous finissaient dans un état second.

Ces gracieuses petites choses blanches volaient avec autant de légèreté que de grâce.

C'était une pure merveille de les voir s'élever gracieusement de plus en plus haut, au gré des coups de raquette, selon la volonté des joueurs.

Pour les spectateurs, le score importait peu, seul ces délicates choses était intéressantes.

Faisant fi de l'attraction terrestre, il était plaisant de voir que des objets pouvaient avoir autant de superbe qu'un oiseau en vol.

Petits, fins, légers, blancs, avec parfois un bout coloré, rappelant une pierre précieuse, ils évoquaient selon les spectateurs d'autres choses qui, en volant, offraient un spectacle aussi élégant et agréable.

Pour le blondinet assis au deuxième rang de spectateurs, ils ressemblaient au ballet froid de la neige qui tombait sans relâche dans certains pays du nord...

Pour le jeune adolescent à son côté, cela évoquait les plumes blanches qu'il cherchait sans relâche, et il se retenait avec grand mal de ne pas bondir de partout pour les attraper.

La jeune fille qui dormait contre lui aurait sûrement vu des petits nuages, ou des oiseaux, qu'elle voyait, quand elle était jeune, passer au dessus de son endroit préféré, qu'elle partageait avec son ami d'enfance.

Le reste des nombreux spectateurs pouvaient ainsi y voir des choses blanches et légères, rappelant à leurs bon souvenirs telle ou telle choses qu'ils auraient eut plaisir à voir frappé ainsi, pour aller valser lentement dans les airs.

Le badminton était donc un moyen de détente.

Même les plus grosses brutes se laissaient amadouer.

Certain s'essayaient même, dans une salle réservée aux amateurs, à frapper dans cette chose curieusement agréable à voir voler.

Pareillement captivés par le spectacle de ces choses à plumes ou en plastique, personne ne prêtait plus attention à ceux à côté d'eux.

Ainsi, quand un homme brun, aux saisissants yeux rouges, laissa entendre à son compagnon, le petit blond cité plus haut, qu'il allait dans cette salle essayer ce sport admirable, l'autre ne marqua aucune surprise.

Il ne remarqua même pas que l'homme embarquait avec lui la peluche qu'avait laissé tomber la jeune fille endormie.

Kurogane eut un sourire carnassier.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait envoyer valser à grands coups de raquettes.

Le Mokona allait enfin payer pour tout les sales coups qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Après tout, le badminton est un moyen de détente...

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre Mokona !<strong>

**j'attend votre avis, et si vous voulez, vous pouvez me donner des thèmes à traiter !**

**Au fait, j'avais remarqué que vos regards étaient tournés vers le bas... Vers ce bouton, là...**

**Et bien si vous voulez tout savoir, le but de ce bouton est de cliquer dessus !**

**Si, si !**

**donc vous pouvez regarder ce qui s'ouvre, quand vous appuyez ?**

**SVP !  
><strong>

**Merci !**


	2. Jeu

**Nouvel OS, sur un nouveau thème ! Enjoy !**

**Thème: Jeu  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Si Shaolan avait su que ce petit jeu finirait comme ça, peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas fait.<p>

Si Sakura l'avait su, elle aussi, elle aurait préféré jouer aux cartes, tant qu'il était encore temps.

Si Mokona l'avait su, il aurait demandé sa caméra à Tomoyo, afin de tout filmer, pour ensuite échanger cette vidéo à Yûko, contre une bonne bouteille de saké.

Si Kurogane l'avait su, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait, il était néanmoins trop occupé pour y penser maintenant.

Si Fye l'avait su, il aurait proposé d'y jouer dans la chambre, et à deux, plutôt que dans le salon et à plusieurs.

Yûko, elle, le savait déjà, et c'est pour ça qu'elle leur avait envoyé ce jeu magique.

"C'est un jeu d'action ou vérité, avec un sérum de vérité inclus" avait-elle stipulé "C'est pour empêcher quiconque de tricher !"

Si Shaolan avait remarqué le regard de mafieux qu'elle jetait au blond et au ninja, il n'avait rien dit, et s'en mordait les doigts à présent.

Si Sakura avait vu que le Mokona noir tentait de faire des signaux à sa moitié, elle s'était dit qu'il voulait lui dire bonjour. rien de plus.

Si Mokona avait compris que quelque chose se tramait, il n'en avait pas compris l'ampleur... Mais ce n'était pas si grave !

Si Kurogane avait reniflé que ça puait le plan foireux, il n'avait pas pu résister à la demande des autres d'y jouer. Il se félicitait sûrement de ne pas avoir refusé...

Si Fye avait compris le but de tout ceci à l'instant ou il avait vu le sérum, il n'avait rien fait. Il faut dire que lui aussi espérait quelques petites choses !

Yûko savait tout ! Elle n'était pas sorcière pour rien, et savait que la fonction de Mokona permettant d'enregistrer n'importe quelle séquence de ce qu'il voyait lui serait utile dans ce moment.

Si Shaolan et Sakura étaient choqués à vie, et préférèrent se retirer dans leur chambre, ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

Si Mokona resta à assister au spectacle, pour ne pas en perdre une miette, les deux autres étaient trop absorbés par leur jeu.

Kurogane et Fye étaient très occupés à jouer au jeu de la sorcière des dimensions pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement que personne ne pensa à porter plainte pour bruits dérangeant...

Car le petit jeu ne s'était fini qu'au petit matin.

Un certain ninja et un certain magicien se promirent d'essayer des jeux envoyés par la carabosse un peu plus souvent...

* * *

><p><strong>huhum... J'avouerai que ce n'est pas super...<strong>

**Bon, euh... reviews quand même ?**

**Svp ?  
><strong>


	3. stress

**Nouvel OS, sur un nouveau thème ! En fait de "Stress, ça aurait pu être "surprise"... Mais bon, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez !  
><strong>

**Thème: Stress  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le ninja avait un mauvais pressentiment.<p>

Bizarrement, quand le blond l'avait prié, avec un grand sourire -trop grand pour être vrai- de l'attendre dehors, Kurogane avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Et tout de suite, son ventre s'était noué, une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge.

Il s'était assis, en proie à une sorte de vertige.

Il avait fermé les yeux, mais ce mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait de se calmer...

A tout les coups, ce stupide mage lui avait concocté une mauvaise blague... Une surprise, quoi.

En vérité, il haïssait les surprises !

Ou plutôt, la plus part des surprises qu'on lui avait fait n'étaient pas très... Matures.

Des cadeaux explosifs, offerts par un petit être bleu d'une dimension inconnue (nommée village Schproutch... Schtroupf... Enfin, il ne savait pas comment.), des soi-disant tours de passe-passe, qui finissaient toujours par lui retomber dessus, des sketchs comiques ou quelqu'un du public devait se designer, puis tirer au sort ce qui allait lui arriver entre tarte à la crème, jet d'eau et farine (bien sûr, c'était le mage qui lui avait fait levé la main, pas lui !)...

Et bien d'autres choses encore, toutes (ou presque) de la part du manjû à patte et du blond anorexique qui lui servait de coéquipier... Et de cette satanée sorcière !

Donc, il haïssait toutes les surprises venant de fye et cie.

c'est pour ça que, préventif -et non très curieux-, il colla son nez à la vitre afin de découvrir se qui se tramait derrière son dos.

Non, il n'était pas excité de savoir ce qu'était cette surprise.

il voulait plus s'assurer qu'en rentrant il ne se ferait pas assommer pas une embuscade, avec pour arme des polochons, ou des bombes à eau.

Son ventre fit quelques nœuds supplémentaires, et son front se couvrit de sueur.

Il ne voyait rien.

Son pire ennemi au sein du groupe avait dû fermer les rideaux !

Il grogna, et pour s'occuper se mit à tourner en rond, comme un lion dans sa cage.

Ah mais c'était très agaçant de n rien savoir !

Tout à coup un cri retentit de l'intérieur, l'invitant à entrer.

Kurogane déglutit bruyamment, et poussa la porte doucement, prêt à la refermer, en cas d'attaque d'aliens blancs et blonds.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte, afin de vérifier que personne n'était caché derrière.

Ayant été rassuré sur le compte d'une quelconque attaque surprise, il entra...

et se prit un BVNI. Un Blond Volant non identifié.

Qui lui colla un GROS bisous sur la joue avant de décamper.

Le ninja le suivit en hurlant et faisant tourner son sabre.

et se retrouva couvert de confettis des pieds à la tête.

Il eut le temps de voir une banderole marquée "joyeux noël", avant de faire un petit arrêt cardiaque.

- Ben alors ? demanda Mokona, avec une petite moue déçue. Kuro-pîî n'aime pas notre surprise ?

- Je crois plutôt, intervint Shaolan, Qu'il a été surpris par le bruit des pétards à confettis...

- Ah, mais il devait être vachement stressé, le pauvre Kuro-wanko ! Minauda Fye. Il avait hâte de voir notre surprise, c'est sûrement ça !

Le ninja releva la tête, réveillé par la voix haut-perché de l'asperge blonde.

Cette fois, il vit la pile de cadeaux au pied d'un arbre, un énorme gâteau à la crème, Fye recroquevillé sur lui, avec un chapeau pointu.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il se remit debout et s'enfuit en perdant totalement son sang froid, sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui me disent que Kuro qui s'enfuit, c'est un peu OOC, ben merci, mais je le sait...<strong>

**Bref, parce que vous m'aimez, vous allez laisser une reviews, hein ?**


	4. maquillage, déguisement et coiffure

**Nouvel OS !**

**J'en ai eu "l'inspiration" après que des amis m'ait fait subir la même chose (en bien plus soft) que ce que Fye fait subir à Kuro ^^'  
><strong>

**Thème: Maquillage, coiffure et déguisement**

* * *

><p>Kurogane avait promis.<p>

Et il se maudissait d'avoir fait une telle promesse.

Certes, ça avait été plus fort que lui, mais tout de même !

En fait, le ninja se rendait compte qu'il pouvait de moins en moins refuser quoi que ce soit au mage.

Mais pour le coup, il faut se poser LA question qu'il s'était posée au moins un million de fois avant d'accepter:

"est-ce que c'est raisonnable d'accepter de faire n'importe quoi, si un certain blond vachement sexy vous promet en contre partie de faire une chose de valeur égale ?"

Franchement, je pense que tout le monde aurait fait la grossière erreur de dire oui.

Et tout le monde l'aurait amèrement regretté.

A moins d'être total accro à ces choses bizarres et tout à fait inutiles nommées maquillages, séances de coiffures et séances de déguisement...

Vous devinerez que le ninja n'était pas dans ce cas, bien au contraire.

D'ailleurs, quand le mage lui avait annoncé : "alors, c'est partit pour une journée de relooking de Kuro-chuu !", Il avait bien essayé de s'enfuir en disant qu'il résiliait le contrat.

Mais bien sûr, le mage et le shiro manju lui avait couru après, et l'avait rattrapé.

Normalement, le lapin alien n'aurait pas dû être une menace.

Sauf quand la sorcière des dimensions voulait aussi voir Kuro-toutou relooké.

Et qu'elle donnait au soi-disant "lapin" une corde plus solide qu'un câble d'acier.

Donc, notre pauvre victime s'était retrouvée saucissonné en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "espèce-de-saleté-de(censuré)-de-lapin-OGM-et-de-mage-débile !".

Donc, le duo de chasseur était revenu avec leur butin et un air victorieux, jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Là, ils avaient assis leur proie sur une chaise de torture.

Avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce que le noiraud allait subir, Fye avait prononcé une petite formule inoffensive, qui lui garderait les yeux fermés.

Ainsi, notre bon Kuro-pon se retrouva à devoir attendre qu'on ait fini de lui appliquer sur le visage toutes sortes de produits louches.

Il dû ensuite enfiler à l'aveuglette une tenue douteuse. Le blond dût l'aider, et en profita pour lui rajouter des accessoires inconnus.

Et lui faire enfiler des chaussures bizarres.

Puis, ils sentit qu'on lui versait quelque chose sur les cheveux.

Quand enfin tout ceci fut fini (et non sans mal, car kurokuro se débattait !), il entendit que Mokona contactait la sorcière pour la remercier, et pour lui montrer le résultat.

De ce fait, quand il entendit Yûko pousser un cri joyeux et un peu -minuscule- sadique, il se sentit vraiment mal.

Que lui avaient fait les deux zigotos de la bande, pour que tout le monde s'extasie devant "la réussite complète du projet", "la beauté dont il faisait preuve".

Mais ce qui le poussa à demander rapidement à se voir fut la phrase chuchotée de Yûko à l'adresse de Mokona noir.

"Il devrait se travestir... Tu ne crois pas ?"

N'importe qui aurait eut peur de cette simple petite phrase.

Et Kurogane avait raison de s'en faire.

Fye l'emmena devant un miroir et chuchota la formule qui annulait l'aveuglement.

- KAMI-SAMA ! C'EST QUOI CETTE HORREUR ! hurla le brun.

-Ben, kuro-chan... Tu es si mignon comme ça ! chuchota le blond avec un petit sourire mesquin.

- mignon ? MIGNON ?

- Bon d'accord... tu es très mignoNNE !

En effet, je pense que chaque fan de Kurogane aurait dit la même chose, devant une apparition de ce genre.

Imaginez notre cher kuro-pyu, en robe de cocktail noire, moulante...

Pensez ensuite que Fye lui ait mis un soutif rembourré en dessous, pour s'éclater.

Maintenant, rajoutez lui des bottines à talons, noires.

et pensez à lui mettre des colliers, bracelets et boucles d'oreilles, ainsi qu'un petit sac à main.

Puis, il faut savoir que Yûko avait donné une lotion qui fait pousser les cheveux à Fye, et que celui-ci n'a pas lesiné dessus, lui faisant ainsi pousser ses mèches lisses jusqu'au milieu du dos.

A présent, rajoutez du rouge à lèvre et un peu de mascara, et peut-être même du crayon noir.

Vous pouvez aussi mettre du vernis rouge sur ses ongles.

vous avez devant vous kuro-chaaaaaaaaaaaan ! *applaudissements*

En bref, kuro-fille devint rouge -de colère et de honte-, puis blanc, puis bleu, puis vert, et passa ainsi par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Nous vous passerons aussi les jurons qu'il lâcha à l'adresse de tout ses tortionnaires.

S'ensuivit d'autres hurlements d'horreurs.

Enfin, il se rendit à l'évidence.

Le reflet qu'il voyait dans le miroir, c'était lui.

Il eut soudain un petit sourire carnassier, et se retourna vers Fye.

- Maintenant que tu as fini de me relooker, on va passer à la deuxième partie du contrat !

- Hiii ! gémit le pauvre blondinet qui n'en menait pas large.

Fye tourna les talons avant de s'enfuir.

Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir promis, lui aussi.

Surtout qu'il allait se faire coincer par le grand brun.

Là, demandez vous alors:

"est-ce que c'est judicieux d'accepter de faire n'importe quoi, si un certain brun vachement hargneux vous promet en contre partie de vous laisser lui faire une chose de valeur égale ?"

Fye déglutit, et songea qu'il aurait sûrement tout le temps de penser à cette erreur qu'il avait fait, tandis que Kurogane l'emmenait sans ménagement vers une des pièces closes de la petite maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Et je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce que va lui faire Kuro... Niark niark !<strong>

**bref, vous avez aimé, vous avez adoré, vous avez détesté, vous n'avez rien trouver de spécial... laissez une reviews !  
><strong>


	5. La rentrée

**Juste un petit OS très court, sans aucune prétention, fait pour le cadre d'un coucours sur le forum mangaclamp.**

**... PUB ...**

**Le forum Mangaclamp est un véritable paradis pour tout fan de clamp, et même pour les fans de mangas en général qui connaissent clamp ! Tout le monde est très sympa ! Et on adore avoir des petits nouveaux (qu'on effraie un petit peu au début...) !**

**Venez nombreux !**

**... FIN DE LA PUB ...**

**Thème: la rentrée.**

**Pairings: Aucuns.**

**Disclaimers: Comment disent ces chers anglais: i do not own theses characters.**

**IMPORTANT: je n'aime pas me répeter etc... Mais comme je reçois souvent des MP me demandant pourquoi je publie lentement, ou quand sort le prochain chapitre, j'ai décider de le marquer, en espérant que vous ayez appris à lire: **

**J'ai environ 5 histoires en cours de publications, et une bonne dizaine, si ce n'est plus, en cours d'écriture que je ne publierais qu'une fois finies. De plus je suis en terminale, et le lycée me prends beaucoup de temps libre car c'est une année difficile ! Donc, c'est normal que mon rythme soit lent voir inexistant.**

**Et pour savoir quand sortent les chapitres, eh bien c'est simple: Il y a un bouton nommé Story Alert, en bas de la page. Vous cochez la case correspondante et vous recevrez donc un e-mail quand la suite paraîtra ! C'est aussi simple que ça !**

**...**

**Bonne lecture.**

**...**

(Touts les protagonistes sont adolescents.)

Dans une petite maison, non loin du lycée clamp, un blond aux yeux bleus malicieux entra à pas de velours dans une chambre sombre, suivi de près par un certain lapin blanc ogm. Les deux intrus s'échangèrent un regard complice, et Fye fit un petit signe de la main. Il décompta en chuchotant :

« Trois... Deux... Un... A l'attaque ! »

Les deux complices bondirent sur le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce, s'écrasant de tout leur poids sur la forme indistinct présente sous la couverture. Mais, à leur grande surprise, leur malheureuse victime ne bougea pas, ne grogna pas, ne les attaqua pas... Bref, elle était étrangement immobile. Avec un air suspicieux, ils soulevèrent la couverture doucement... Et découvrirent un tas d'oreillers avec une perruque noire hérissée de pics.

Dans la cuisine de la maison, Tomoyo faisait manger une Sakura toute endormie, tandis que Shaolan préparait le petit-déjeuner. Soudain un grand cri les fit sursauter et réveilla enfin complètement Sakura.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il a ENCORE remis ça ! » hurlèrent de concert Mokona et Fye, en descendant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Devant leurs trois amis, ils brandirent une feuille à l'écriture peu soigneuse, sur laquelle était noté un seul mot : PERDU !

Sakura et Shaolan eurent un petit air gêné, et Tomoyo se mit à rire. Kurogane remettait ça tout les ans... Elle finit son petit-déjeuner en une seconde et frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon. Je déclare l'opération 'récupération de Kuro' ouverte ! Voici mon plan... »

Caché dans le grenier, derrière une armoire, Kurogane guettait le moindre signe de vie, tout les sens en alerte. Soudain, la trappe qui menait à la pièce s'ouvrit en un grincement lugubre... La tête de Fye apparu par l'ouverture, avec un air menaçant. Il regarda de partout, sans voir le jeune-homme caché. Il bondit souplement à l'intérieur, et se mit à vérifier de partout, minutieusement. Il s'approchait dangereusement du brun aux yeux rouges, qui commença à se déplacer vers la trappe, à pas de loup. Mais le vieux plancher grinça soudain, alertant le blond, qui cria « Je l'ai trouvé ! » avant de lui bondir dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, Kurogane avait de la ressource, et tapa dans un meuble plein de poussière, créant un nuage de fumée qui aveugla son adversaire tandis qu'il filait discrètement. Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, il se fit surprendre par Shaolan, qui lui décocha un formidable coup de pied. Le noiraud esquiva avec difficulté le coup et dû reculer de quelques pas.

« Maintenant, Sakura ! » cria le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes.

La jeune fille, embusquée dans une pièce voisine, tira de toutes ses forces sur une ficelle, relevant un filet caché sous un faux parquet. Victorieuse, elle sentit que sa proie se débattait dedans ! Avec un grand sourire, elle alla voir son prisonnier. Quand elle arriva, elle hoqueta de surprise. Shaolan, tout penaud, se trouvait à la place de Kurogane dans le piège. Celui avait fait un drôle de mouvement digne d'un ninja et avait projeté le brun à sa place. Il était donc toujours en cavale.

Cela faisait trente secondes à peine qu'il se déplaçait furtivement dans les couloirs, quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos, et bondit se cacher dans un angle. Avec appréhension, il attendit la venue de son agresseur... Et découvrit Chii, la jolie chatte blanche qu'ils avaient adopté. Il eut un sourire nerveux, et se pencha pour la caresser.

« Je t'ai eu ! 3 » fit soudain une voix effrayante dans son dos.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à une Tomoyo au sourire sadique, tenant Mokona dans ses mains tendues devant elle. Le jeune homme déglutit, sachant qu'il était coincé.

« Mokona, à toi ! 3 » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

« 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona : l'Hyper aspiration niveau 3 ! » s'écria la bestiole, faisant pâlir d'un coup Kurogane.

Le lapin ouvrit une grande bouche et commença à aspirer tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Le jeune homme ne résista pas longtemps, et avec un cri de rage il se retrouva aspiré dans la bouche de la bestiole. Tout heureuse, Tomoyo rejoignit les autres avec sa prise dans le lapin blanc.

Tandis qu'ils partaient tous de la maison, Kurogane se trouvant toujours prisonnier, Fye déclara en souriant.

« N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour éviter la rentrée... »

FIN.

**...**

**Voilà ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)**

**Si c'est le cas, une reviews ne tue personne, ça fait plaisir, et en plus ça permet de payer nos personnages xD**

**Alors n'hésitez pas ! *grands yeux kawaii de mokona***


End file.
